


Selena

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, mhunter10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey have mixed feelings while watching the movie Selena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selena

"Mickey, how are you not crying?" Ian asked in a wet, shaky voice. He sniffed and wiped the tears from his face.

"Because it’s _Selena_ …?” Mickey looked at Ian incredulously.

"Exactly! It’s a tragic story."

"You weren’t even around when she was popular."

Ian sniffed again. “So? Doesn’t mean I can’t like her. It’s still sad. She trusted that woman.”

"She was a celebrity. She shouldn’t have trusted anyone."

Ian turned to Mickey and glared at him. “So you’re saying it’s her fault she got shot?” He crossed his arms.

Mickey held up his hands in surrender. “No! No, that’s not what I’m saying. It sucked, okay?”

Ian relaxed a little, then sighed. “Yeah, it did. Her music touched so many people…” He leaned his head on the other man’s shoulder and held on to him tight, as he watched the credits roll on the screen.

"You know who I’d like to touch me?"

Ian raised his head and grinned. “Me?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

"No. Her husband." He looked straight at the redhead.

Ian’s smile fell, but he thought for a moment. “The real guy, or from the movie?”

"Both." Mickey cheesed at him, raising his eyebrow and sticking his tongue out.

Ian laughed, “And am I invited to this threesome?”

"Yeah," Mickey leaned down and kissed him, "…we need someone to hold the camera."

Mickey started laughing when Ian hit him hard in the arm, not hiding his own smile.


End file.
